


Planning

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: This was not planned.





	

“It’s too late,” Kylo says.   


“I thought… I thought you were using protection?”  


“It’s not always reliable. I… I don’t know what to say.”  


Hux sways, and looks over at his husband. His omega is curled around a pillow, acting as if it’s - as if the padded square is actually the proto-child that grows within him. 

He’ll swell, if he keeps it. He’ll get fat, and swollen, and… once, Hux might have thought it hideous. But right now, he sees the worry on Kylo’s face, and whatever he wants melts away. He drops to his knees beside the bed, and he reaches for a hand, begging for contact.

“Do you know what you want?” Hux asks.  


“Does it matter?” Thin lips, thinner humour.   


The very thought… “ _Yes_ ,” Hux growls. “It’s your body. It’s your decision.”

“It’s _your_ child.”  


“Ours,” Hux corrects him, very gently. “And I wouldn’t ask you to carry the child if it would cause you distress. But would I like to keep it? If… we both agreed? Yes.”  


Kylo hiccups slightly, and pulls at the hand, clawing miserably. “I don’t know. I - I don’t  - I don’t know I could… end… it… but I…”

“We can work on your worries,” Hux says, pulling his hand in to kiss the knuckles. “Whatever you need. If you want this. If… you want this, then I do. I love you, and… I would love whatever child we had together.”  


His Knight pushes his head straight into Hux’s chest, bending hard to fit. The cushion sits between them, and Hux is left holding one hand, and stroking over his nape. He desperately wants to touch that abdomen, to feel for the imperceptible bump inside. 

Theirs. A child of their own. A _future_. Something big, something just for them. He feels giddy with it, and he wants so badly to wrap Kylo in the blankets until everything is safe. 

“Do you really want to?” Kylo’s voice wobbles.  


“With you, yes,” Hux says, fierce and sure. “I love you. You’d make an excellent father. With… some assistance.”  


Cautiously he walks his fingers away, moves to lightly touch the edges of his almost-hidden belly.

“You wouldn’t think I was gross? Or hate me? Or change your mind and throw us out?”  


Hux isn’t wholly sure where this fear comes from, but he has enough of a suspicion. He slides his hand firmly under the pillow, a fierce wave of protection rising in him, even though it’s… it’s just a blob, right now. It’s in there, growing. Part of Kylo in a way he will never understand, and he loves Kylo, so he loves them, too.

“You could never be gross,” Hux insists. “I could never hate you. Be exasperated? Maybe. But I love you. I will love our child, if you let me.”  


Kylo throws himself into his arms, then, and Hux wraps around him. “Thank you,” he whispers. “I want to. I’m just… afraid.”

“Me too,” Hux admits. “But I want to. With you.”  


Kylo nods. And nods. And bursts into a slightly-hysterical laugh. “Yes. Yes. Oh, Maker, yes.”

Hux climbs up onto the couch, and pulls Kylo to lie with his legs over his, but to his thigh, pressed to his side. Hands clutch tight, and Hux nuzzles fiercely at his neck. “We’ll do better. We’ll _be_ better. I promise. I promise, Kylo. I’ll love you both, no matter what.”

Kylo smiles into his throat. “I believe you.”

That’s all it takes. Hux is never going to let anyone hurt either of them again. He places his hand over Kylo’s flat belly, and vows with all he has. No one. Ever. Ever. Again.


End file.
